Unforeseen
by Hopeless-Tyronos
Summary: Fox, a shell of his former self, is searching to undo his biggest mistake, they say time heals all wounds. Mild swearing, Strong T


**I** know I had planned to make this a story, but I turned it into a Song fic because the story wasn't getting anywhere and I was generally displeased with how it turned out. So I scrapped the ending and re-wrote it. But enough out of me. Here it is! The long awaited (or at least promised) Unforeseen! (Italics = Lyric) (**'bold' **=Krys 'notbold' = Kursed... you'll get it when you read it)

Characters Copyright Nintendo.

Dreams...

The powers of them... most do not see. For Dreams can instantly cure all illnesses, make us mighty, and make us believe no one gets even show what we most want... even if we already have it. Dreams show love, and that you will never lose someone close to you.

But that is not the way it happens to me...

I did lose someone, she was close to me

And this new illness is one that I can not seem to even in my dreams... for you see, she was my dream, she cured me... I never let anything hurt her...

But... My dreams are now nightmares... I can't bring myself to avoid.

She... that was once my dream now is a nightmare. From Love, to loss. Friend, to Foe. Happiness, to utter sadness.

Nearly two years ago, this was not the case. Back then we were together. We had our lives ahead of us. Now...

Now I am searching for her. I need her back, so badly. To take back what I said, and to capture her essence in my arms. To taste those lips, to run through that hair and fur. To get completely lost in her existence and never let go again.

I'm going to find her. If it's the last thing I do!

"Fox, a message from General Peppy for you." Came a voice from Fox's headset disturbing the silence of his run.

"Slippy, I thought I told you that I do not want to be disturbed when I'm out in my arwing." Fox snapped back at his toad friend.

"Fox... Look, I'm not one to talk back, and you know that I support what you're doing. But I've got a family now... and-"

"Yes you do have a god damn family Slippy I know!" Fox cut him off. "And I fucking would too if I didn't let go of what I had."

"Fox, listen to yourself, you've been the most laid back person until recently. Now all you do is fly in your arwing scanning... Face it Fox, She's gone. You'll have to move on from Kry-"

"NO!" Fox yelled. "I'll find her, I owe Krystal an apology! I need her back to fucking much too just give up. Peppy probably wants me to return just go back and tell him I'm too busy for him."

"This isn't like you to brush off Peppy." Slippy said sadly. It hurt him to see his friend in this spiraling depression. He knew that the only thing that would cure it would be for Fox to find Krystal. "Alright Fox Good Luck."

"Good bye Slippy... I know it's not for good but... Good bye." Fox said before turning off the hologram and disconnecting himself from the great fox com link.

"Incoming transmission." The robotic voice of the arwing said.

"Now what?" Fox said in an aggressive tone.

"Fox McCloud an honor to meet you."

"Who is this?" Fox said quickly. "Answer Me!"

"Calm down Foxie. You'll find out soon enough." The voice answered.

"I don't have time for you! I'm too busy-"

"Searching for redemption?" The voice cut him off. Fox remained speechless "Thought that would shut you up. Now, Fox my name is Kursed."

"How could you possibly know what I'm searching for?" Fox demanded slamming his fist down on the dashboard.

"I am a bounty hunter. It's my job to have info on everyone. Including the celebrities of Lylat." Kursed watched him squirm uneasily and smiled. "Not as tough as they said. A couple words and you're forced into submission."

"You sound so much like her." Fox whispered. He hadn't meant to even speak that thought, but this Kursed, she sounded so much like. "Krystal…"

"That's a name I haven't heard in years. Wasn't she apart of your little entourage?" Kursed's expression softened as she saw him deep in thought. 'I wonder.'

Fox's mind was a battlefield of emotions. One clear phrase repeated itself as Kursed entered his mind. "I remember the night I asked her to leave." His thoughts formed a picture in Kursed's mind. "_I remembered black skies, and lightning all around me_." As he spoke the words took shape, bolts of light shot towards the ground in the quickest route. "_I remembered each flash as time began to blur._" Now she could see herself slowly walking away from him, tears joining the fresh rain, Kursed felt her heart beat then break all over again.

"_Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me_." She had thought that Fox loved her, and that they would be together forever, but just like her doomed planet, fate had other intentions.

Fox's memory broke as he came back to reality."_Your voice was all I heard. That I got what I deserve_."

"Now that you're back among the living, . Perhaps we can speak in person, I got a some info on this Krystal."

"Alright, Come back with me to the Great Fox." Fox cut the link to Kursed's ship and headed towards his 'home.' 'Could she really have info on Krys? And if she does, can I trust her?'

"_Give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean."_ Kursed said to no one. The image from Fox's mind played heavily on her own. If Fox still thought about Krystal then why didn't she feel like he did? '_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes.'_ A single tear dropped from her eyes. "Fox, do you still feel the same way about Krystal as she once did to you? Then _give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between. Let it be enough to cross the truth that lies across this new divide."_

"Slippy open up the hanger." Fox watched the frog press a few buttons before he returned his attention to the problem at hand. "And allow the vessel registered to Kursed to land aswell.

"Done, and Done." Slippy replied before tinkering with a new invention in his hand.

Kursed stared at the Cruiser she once called home. 'It's been so long since I've seen it this close.' Slippy's head suddenly popped up on her screen. Making her have a double take, something that seemed out of character for her.

"Kursed is it? You are free to land in the hanger. Please remember that you are a visitor hear and bullshit of any kind will not be tolerated." Slippy's image disappeared as quickly as it came. Kursed laughed. "When did you grow a back bone?" She landed her ship in the hanger and made her way to the bridge. 'So many good times here… all for nothing.'

_There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned._

"Kursed, we'll talk in the conference room." Fox stopped in front of the door to the bridge. "How did you get up her so quick anyway?"

'Damn, he got me there.' Kursed scoffed. "As if any bounty hunter doesn't know the inside and out of this famous ship. Fox eyed her suspiciously.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure no bounty hunter, other than yourself has ever set foot onto my ship." Fox stared into her green eyes, quickly becoming lost.

Now it was Kursed's time to be put off guard. 'No! I won't let Krystal resurface! **But those eyes… they started the chain.** THINK KRYSTAL! Think of how he hurt you!'

_There was nowhere to hide, the ashes felt like snow_

'**Even after everything that has happened between us. I still love him.**' Krystal was regaining strength. Kursed's nearly two year grip had finally started to loosen. "NO!" Kursed took a step back and look in horror at Fox.

"You alright? You seem... uh distant."

_The ground caved in between where we were standing_.

"I'm fine. Now let me find some info for you." Kursed brought out her PDA and began searching through hundreds of files, pretending to look for herself. '_Your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve__**. **_**Look at him Kursed, he's a broken shell.** Yeah, so? Isnt that what he left you as? **I know now why he wanted me off the team. He wanted to protect me.** Protect you from what? We both know you're the most skilled pilot in Lylat. **As skilled as we are, I won't go on like this. My time as a backseat driver in my life has come to an end. Good bye Kursed.** You think I am so easily tossed aside? YOU THINK YOU HAVE CONTROL? **There is no thought involved. I am in control.'**

"Kursed? Kursed! You zoned out there and no matches where found. I have very little time to waste on Misguided, Uninformed Bounty Hunters." Fox checked the PDA screen again to find it still blinking 'no match' and sighed angrily.

"_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean."_Krystal said still fighting off Kursed's control. "_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide."_

"What are you going on about?" Fox noticed Kursed's lack of breathing and watched her head hit the table. "Holy… what the fuck is going on?"

"_In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny."_ Krystal now taunted Kursed, having gained full control over her body again. _"And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide."_

"You really do sound like someone I know." Fox helped Krystal sit back up, the light hit her in such a way that Fox instantly knew her, and every emotion came with it. "Krystal?"

She only nodded, and wrapped her arms around Fox. "_And your voice is all I heard. That I get what I deserve."_ Fox cried tears of joy, his search was over, Krystal had finally been found.

"It really is me Fox. I am sorry for the pain I have caused." Krystal felt his grip tighten.

"You never have to apologize to me ever. I brought this pain on myself. I seek to heal it the same way." Fox nuzzled her neck. "I still love you, and I know I always will."

"That feeling." Krystal sighed. "I have waited for a long time to feel loved again." She pulled out of the hug and looked into his eyes. 'I can't wait to get lost in those again.'

Fox smiled before kissing her forehead. 'And now the dream, continues.'

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide  
Across this new divide, across this new divide_

There done, finished, over with and other such ending jubilation. I would have thrown in more words with the ending bit but I figured it would be too hard to follow so I just let it be. For those who don't know the song is called New Divide by Linkin Park, or the Transformers 2 theme.

As always review, and tell me how horrible it is! (kidding)

Peace

H-T


End file.
